My Beloved
by queensands
Summary: Dr. Lillian Zane has been with the Avengers for two years. Her life has been safe, and ordinary until a certain Asgardian God shows up unannounced making demands. She has history with Loki and all her well-kept secrets will be unraveled at his hands. She is not who she claims to be. (SLOW BURN. Rated M for later) Next update: 10.03.2018
1. Unexpected Visitors

**My Beloved**

 _by Sands_

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visitors

* * *

 _Present Day._

Dr. Lillian Zane and Dr. Helen Cho made a remarkable team. Dr. Cho, the senior of the two was renown in her field of medical sciences and tissue generation. Dr. Zane on the other hand was relatively new to the scene but was the former's quick to learn apprentice. Together, their work benefited the Avengers in not just advancing their research but in healing their agents after a particularly tough mission or two.

"It's just a graze," the redhead being examined by Dr. Zane insisted. "A cute little bandaid and I'll be good to go, Lil."

"I think not," Lillian said stitching up the gash across Natasha's arm. "Bandaids don't fix bullet holes."

There was a brief lull in the conversation that was punctured by Captain Steve Roger's laughter. "Did you just quote Taylor Swift?" he asked, his blue eyes overtaken by mirth.

"Of all the people to get a pop cultural reference, it is the man out of time," Lillian remarked, grinning back.

She stepped back to observe her work on Natasha's wound while Steve was being ribbed for knowing Taylor Swift songs. It was pretty decent needlework if she said so herself. Still, she wished her friends didn't need so much medical attention so often. For the past two years that she'd been at the Avengers Tower, she'd gotten pretty attached to the team. They were an awkward bunch with quite diverse personalities that often tickled each other the wrong way, but they were family. It was easy enough to see. She was glad that she was part of something for once that was of her own choosing. This was the family she chose, and a colorful bunch they were indeed.

Helen looked over, examining Lillian's work. "Good job, Dr. Zane. Soon enough, we won't even have to touch any of you to heal you. With our research, you'd be healed and ready to go in just a matter of seconds."

"Well, I hope it doesn't happen _too_ soon," Steve said smiling. "Or I'll miss these nice little moments in MedCare."

If his eyes lingered longer than necessary on Lillian, Natasha was the only one to notice. She couldn't hide her smirk. Of all the people for Cap to finally fall for, he had to pick the most oblivious girl in the tower.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Dr. Zane, and Dr. Cho, please do not be alarmed," Jarvis electronic but familiar voice interrupted, startling everyone in the room. "Mr. Stark requires your assistance downstairs. We have visitors."

Natasha hopped off the chair she'd been sitting on. Steve reached for his shield, instantly alert. "Stay here," he instructed the doctors, as he stepped out to investigate with Nat trailing right behind him.

Upon entering the room, Steve saw Thor standing in the middle, talking to Tony, who was clearly armed with the suit's glove. He didn't understand the need for "assistance" as Jarvis put it. Not until he saw who lurked behind Thor's looming height.

"Loki, if you're here to cause trouble, maybe we should remind you how it ended for you last time," Natasha said, not bothering to hide her animosity.

The person at the recipient end of this animosity easily held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I come in peace. Sort of." Then with a quirk of his brow and a smug smirk on his lips, he asked, "How _is_ Agent Barton nowadays?"

Natasha's only response was to visibly charge her batons, readying herself for battle. Seeing the blue electricity hum through, Loki's smirk widened to a grin, clearly amused by her playing right into his hands.

"My friends," Thor said, slightly raising his voice to be heard. "We are not here to fight." Not a single weapon was lowered. In exasperation, he turned to his brother. "Your antics continue to cause me hardship, brother."

"This is _not_ my fault," Loki claimed easily.

"That you know of," Thor pointed out testily, making the other roll his eyes.

Tony sighed, reaching the end of his patience. "I'm all for some cute brotherly banter but we are wasting time here. Don't get me wrong, Thor, you're always welcome here. But this menace in green," he said, indicating Loki with an inclination of his head, "Not so much."

"I thought he was going to face your Asgardian justice. He looks quite free to me," Steve added narrowing his eyes.

"He was pardoned," Thor said in way of explanation. Seeing his friends' outrage over that, he attempted to explain further. "There were some dark elves, monumental celestial events. Jane was involved. Matter of saving the universe. It's a bit of a long story. One that we can get into later, but Loki helped. He was pardoned for his valor in times of turmoil."

Tony rolled his eyes, despite his confusion. "We don't care, Thor. He's still not welcome here."

Loki smiled at them. It was no secret that of the four people in the room with him, three actively hated him. It was no secret at all that he completely deserved their hatred. Their continued insolence was irking his calm but he tried for patience. He was here for a reason, and that reason was far more important than how he felt. His return to Asgard depended on it.

"You have something that belongs to me that I'm here to reclaim," he told them.

"Hold up there, reindeer games," Tony said. "We don't have anything of yours."

It took Natasha a moment to comprehend what Loki what might be after. "The scepter," she whispered.

"We haven't found it yet. And even if we do, there's no way that you'd ever be laying your hands on that again," Steve insisted, his voice hard and indignant. "Asgard may have forgiven your crimes against Earth but we haven't forgotten, Loki."

Once more, Loki raised his arms palms up in a sign of peace and surrender. "I understand your anger towards me. I'm well deserving of it. But I am not leaving here without what is mine."

"Enough with your riddles. What do you want? Humor me," Tony said rolling his eyes.

A quiet voice rang out over the room. "I believe he means me." They turned to find Lillian standing at the doorway, waiting in resignation.

Though she spoke to everyone in the room, her eyes were fixated on the dark God of Mischief. In the confusion that ensued, time stood still for her. All she could see was him. All she could think was what his presence here meant. Her eyes took in how his hair was slightly longer now and darker too if black could be any darker. He held himself different, and something about him gave an air of hardness and an aloofness that was more pronounced than before.

He smiled at her but it did not reach his glittering emerald eyes. "Are you going to run, darling?" If the endearment sounded like an epithet, it was only heard by her ears. "But I assure you, there is nowhere in this universe that you can hide from me."

Natasha observed this exchange, confusion marring her expression. "Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

Thor sighed, knowing it befell him to clarify everything since the two relevant parties were far too occupied glaring at each other across the room. "I am sure you all know of her as Lillian Zane but her true name is Princess Lyanna Avon of Planet Zirkon. She is not of Midguard." He looked apologetically at her. "It is not my intention to unravel your identity, Lyn but I cannot withhold the truth from my friends anymore." He let the words sink in, allowing everyone to comprehend the information.

"That still doesn't explain what your brother wants with her," Nat pointed out, trying her best not to show how unnerved she was by the recent revelations.

Loki walked across the room towards Lyanna. Before anyone could think to stop him, his long purposeful stride found him right in front of her. His height had her looking up at him but she didn't back down or look away.

"This is a clever disguise, I must add," he said taking in her appearance. "The white lab coat, the glasses, your hair all tied up on your head." With each word he focused on each of her carefully crafted parts of her false identity. His focus was only her, the rest of the occupants seeming to not even exist. "Clever, indeed. But you must have known I'd find you," he said, laying his hand slowly on the side of her face.

With his touch, in glimmering gold light, the façade that was Lillian Zane fell away. The white lab coat turned into a lavender Asgardian dress that cinched elegantly at her waist and accentuated her curves. The messy bun carefully piled up on her head gave way to tresses so blonde and light that it was almost white, reaching towards her slender waist, with intricate gold chains woven through. The glasses disappeared to reveal angry violet eyes, glaring at the man in front of her.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at her ire, which only worked to fuel her anger more. He turned to the rest of the room. His next words almost made her growl, broke Steve's heart and shocked both Tony and Natasha.

"She is my _beloved_ betrothed," Loki announced unabashedly, his emphasis on 'beloved' meaning anything but.


	2. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

From this chapter on, the story would focus on Loki and Lyanna's history that led up to their not so happy reunion in Chapter 1. Your feedback is welcome :)

* * *

 **My Beloved**

 _by Sands_

Chapter 2 – Alliance

* * *

 _Long long time ago..._

The planet of Zirkon was blessed with lands of beauty, crystal blue skies, and endless summer days. Their leader, King Azureth Avon was benevolent, just and merciful. Their harvest of boundless gems from abundant ores, mainly amethysts and sapphires, ensured a stable and prosperous economy.

Zirkonians were a peaceful race. Lovers of music, art, and literature, they were graceful and gentle in nature. Yet fate forced them to be anything but.

For centuries, they had been plagued with a war against the Frost Giants of Joutenheim. A war that ripped the land asunder. A war that had those beautiful summer days caught between cold and bitter jaws. A war that hardened gentle souls into reluctant warriors they did not know how to be.

Zirkonians did not revel in war. They abhorred it. Yet they had no choice but to fight for what was theirs against monsters laying claims to their lands and murdering their children. They were caught up in a war they were destined to lose no matter how hard or valiantly they fought.

King Azureth, the wise ruler that he was, could not stand by and let their kind fall into oblivion at the hands of these monsters. Not while he could help it.

Which is how he found himself in the throne room of Asgard, in the audience of the mighty Odin, the Allfather.

"Let us not mince words, King Azureth. We both know why you are here," Odin said.

"Agreed," Azureth replied with a gentle nod. "Zirkonians were never meant to be warriors but we have suffered greatly in the hands of the enemy. The enemy that is common to us both. I'm here to ask for an alliance between Asgard and Zirkon, so that we may unite our forces and resources to defeat the Frost Giants of Jotunheim."

Odin took in the other king's calm demeanor and the thinly veiled desperation underneath. He knew this alliance meant everything for the people of Zirkon – a matter of life and death. "Asgard is not at war with Jotunheim. Not anymore. I've treated for peace with the Frost Giants at a great cost to my realm. You are asking me now to denounce that very peace," he stated his position.

"Zirkon will not survive this war. Not without your help," Azureth said simply, without artifice or any play at politics. He laid everything bare, hoping against all odds. Asgard _was_ his only hope.

Odin stepped down from his throne and Azureth stood his ground as the Allfather came to stand before him, face to face as equals. "Your honesty has earned my respect," he said, laying a hand on Azureth's shoulder in camaraderie. "As has your love for your people that has led you here. But this alliance will cost you."

Azureth smiled in resignation. For all of Odin's talk of respect and supposed sympathy, he was shrewd and calculating. He had not become the feared ruler of realms by making uncalculated decisions. He would incur no cost to himself or his kingdom if there was nothing to gain by it. Azureth had been prepared for it.

"If we are to pay tribute to your kingdom for the rest of our existence, so be it," he said. "It is but a small price to pay for the survival of my people."

Odin smiled back. "Zirkonian amethysts and sapphires are valued beyond comprehension. But it is not your gems that I am after." At Azureth's look of confusion, Odin elaborated. "We will cement this alliance by marriage. Your wife has just given birth to a daughter with eyes as violet as those amethysts you mine, I hear. My son, Loki, will take her hand in marriage."

Azureth's shock led him to speak rashly, and his words flowed unfiltered. "She is my _only_ daughter. Just a newborn. Your son, your _second_ son, is almost a full grown man!"

Odin purposefully ignored the implied offence that Loki was beneath the Zirkonian princess. He had his own devious reasons for wanting to see this marriage to fruition. He was not to be deterred by meagre slights or objections. "We are immortals. Age will cease to matter in a few years. But in deference to your concerns, they will only be betrothed for now. The wedding will take place only once she is of age." He took in Azureth's controlled indignation. "Those are my terms, King Azureth," Odin said, making sure the other knew he would not budge or change his mind.

In the silence that ensued, neither glanced away. Odin knew Azureth had no other avenue but to agree to his terms of alliance. Azureth, as riled by the proposition as he was, knew the same.

"I accept you terms," he said finally, in resignation, binding the two realms in an unbreakable bond.

And with those words, Princess Lyanna's fate was sealed years before she ever knew of it.

* * *

 _12 years later._

 _At the Royal Palace of Zirkon._

 _x_

"Alright, lil one," Queen Arianna murmured softly, as she brushed through her daughter's long silken hair. "Just as we practiced. From the top."

Princess Lyanna's voice rang out in the Queen's solar in the soft melody of an ethereal Zirkonian folk song. The queen beamed down at her only daughter's head proudly. She truly could sing beautifully. She had the power to transcend those who listened to a completely different place with just the magic of her voice.

It was a bittersweet day. One that mothers both dread and dream of at the same time. Tears sprang to her eyes but she did not let them fall. It would not be right for Lyanna to see her mother cry. Not on such an auspicious day as this. The princess was to finally be sent off to the kingdom of her betrothed. Nothing sad would taint that. Not even a mother's tears of loss.

"Mother, do you think the Prince will like me?" Lyanna asked, her innocent eyes shining up at Arianna.

She laid a benevolent kiss on her temple. "How can anyone _not_ like you?" she asked.

Lyanna nodded solemnly – far too solemnly for a child of her age. "If he doesn't, I will win him over with my songs. I'll sing until he has no recourse but to like me," she said with quiet determination, completely serious in her intentions.

Arianna couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her at her daughter's antics. "Your father, had he lived, would have been so very proud of you now, little Lyanna."

Lyanna looked so much like Azureth, even more than her brothers. The stubborn chin, sparkling amethyst eyes... she was already showing the promise of becoming a beautiful woman, even if she was still small and slight of build. Yet her beauty went beyond her appearance. It was in her spirit, her generosity and her quick wit. She was beautiful, and Arianna wished Azureth had been here to see their daughter grow up to be such a perfect creation.

It had been a tragic loss to all of Zirkon when their king had fallen in the war against the Frost Giants. The war had been won, with the help of Asgardian forces but the losses had been devastating. It devastated Arianna to this very day, for she had not just lost her king and husband, but the love of her life.

Deep down, a part of her regretted that Lyanna would not be afforded the luxury of falling in love. Her marriage had been arranged almost since her birth – more of an alliance than a union of love. Yet, she prayed that Lyanna would indeed find love with her Asgardian prince. A sweet soul like her deserved to be cherished.

"Come now, little one. We must depart soon. Your prince is waiting."


End file.
